One Hundred Things I Need to Do, But I Only Want to Do You
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: It's hard for people to see why they're together, to see two people so different fit together like puzzle pieces, but all they care about is that they get each other. 1827 drabbles
1. On the Phone

**One Hundred Things I Need to Do, But I Only Want to Do You**

**Prompt: **On the Phone

* * *

"I have homework," Tsuna murmured as he flopped against his bed.

Kyoya hummed and answered, "I have a training session with Lal Mirch in thirty minutes."

Tsuna threw an arm over his eyes. "Dad still won't train you?"

"It's understandable." There was the sound of a door opening and shutting. "He's upset that his own son is undermining his plan for Basil to become the next leader of the CEDEF."

"He's upset because his blood is undermining his son," Tsuna retorted. He gave a long sigh. "Having you run the CEDEF is a better plan for us as a generation. I can't risk anyone I might not be able to trust in a position of power."

"Do we not trust Basil now?"

"His alliance is with my father not me, regardless of how much I might trust him."

"And the Varia?"

Tsuna groaned, "You know that Xanxus is complicated. I trust him with Vongola and that's all I need."

"I'd rather you trust him with your life."

"I don't think anyone trusts Xanxus with their life." Tsuna stared up at his ceiling before murmuring, "I miss you."

Kyoya was quiet for a moment before answering, "I miss you too. Italy is horrible."

Tsuna laughed as he shifted on the bed, "Now you understand why I hated my summer."

* * *

**E/n: **New drabble series! This time another 1827 one since it's been a while - Thirty times that Kyoya and Tsuna distracted each other from something else :)


	2. Thunderstorms

**One Hundred Things I Need to Do, **

**but I Only Want to do You**

**Prompt: **Thunderstorm

* * *

"I'm the worse brother ever," Tsuna declared as he stepped into the bedroom. He rubbed at his wrist, the skin red and irritated.

"Lambo shocked you again?" Kyoya questioned. He stood up without waiting for an answer, disappearing into the bathroom.

"He told me that he hated me as well." He sat on the edge of the bed so his elbows touched his knees and his hands were tangled in his hair. He let out a groan. "I never should have made them come to Italy with us."

"Don't talk like that." Kyoya reappeared with a white box in his hand. He squatted down in front of Tsuna, taking the injured hand from Tsuna's hair and rubbing a bit of cream on the burn. "You and your mother agreed that the kids would be safer in Italy with us then in Japan with her. It's not your fault Lambo is only ten, he doesn't understand."

"Ipin still won't speak to me," Tsuna argued, "and I separated Futa us all together."

"Because having Futa go to a mafia school would put him in more danger then leaving him in Japan. Boarding school was a good decision when there are still families that would kill to get a hold of his ranking book." Kyoya lifted Tsuna's wrist, pressing a kiss against the wound. "Ipin will come around. She's just confused as well."

Tsuna slumped forward, leaning his forehead against the top of Kyoya's, "I hate this. It feels like I forced my family apart.""

"That's not true and you know it. Do you still want to go to dinner with Yamamoto and Gokudera or should I call?"

Tsuna sighed, "I want to go. Just gimme a minute."

Kyoya stood up, dropping a kiss against Tsuna's forehead when he pulled away, "I'll go put Lambo back in his own room. You know he always goes to Ipin's after you two fight."

"Thank you Kyoya."

"It's not a problem. They're my family too."

* * *

**E/n: **I've been trying to worm this sort of idea into Like a Boss for a while now but I never found quite the right way. This is the way I found to do it.

I really do think Tsuna and Kyoya probably would have raised Ipin and Lambo - and Futa but he would have been older at the time. They're Tsuna's siblings so staying in Japan would have been an assassination waiting to happen and Nana stayed in Japan when Iemitsu practically lives in Italy so she was obviously not moving for anything I don't believe.


	3. Chattering Away

**One Hundred Things I Need to Do, But I Only Want to Do You**

**Prompt: **Chattering Away

* * *

Tsuna's feet smacked against the stairs as he ran up to the roof.

He pushed the door open, calling, "I'm sorry I'm late, Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun got into a fight once class ended and-"

Tsuna stopped as he rounded the corner. A fond smile came over his face as he looked at Hibari.

The prefect was leaning against the vent, his eyes closed in sleep as Roll laid in his lap and Hibird nestled in his hair.

"I guess there's no reason to explain."

Tsuna squatted down after a moment. He reached for a strand of Hibari's hair that had fallen into his face.

As his fingers hovered over the pale skin, a groggy voice murmured, "You were late herbivore."

"Ah...you're awake Hibari-san."

Tsuna went to pull back only for Hibari to grab his wrist and yank him towards him.

There was a flash of purple as Roll disappeared before Tsuna found himself in Hibari's lap.

Hibari spoke against Tsuna's collar, "I'm going to punish you for making me wait."

"Not fair," Tsuna argued weakly. "It wasn't my fault."


	4. Of a Feline Nature

**One Hundred Things I Need to Do, But I Only Want to Do You**

**Prompt: **Of a Feline Nature

* * *

".Are you really sitting here petting Natsu like something out of the Godfather movies?"

Tsuna stroked Natsu's fur as he answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar," Hibari declared as he set a file on the desk. "Here, mission report from Tokyo."

"Thank you." Natsu stood up, stretching on Tsuna's lap before hopping onto the desk. "How was Namimori?"

Hibari clicked his tongue, "Some herbivores moved in while I was gone so I cleaned it up. Your mom sent me with some pies but I put them in the fridge so they're probably gone already."

"Mukuro's home so probably." Neither of them reacted as Natsu jumped from the desk onto Hibari's head. Hibird chirped as he left Hibari's shoulder and settled on the lions head.

"I've got lunch with Chrome and Ryohei then."

Tsuna smiled and stood up, pressing his lips to Hibari's when the cloud guardian tried to leave. "Welcome home, Kyoya."

Hibari took a breath before puling away just enough to press his lips to Tsuna's forehead, "I'm home."


	5. Smoke

**One Hundred Things to Do, but I Only Want to Do You**

**Prompt: **Smoke

* * *

It's not that Hibari hates Gokudera.

He's a twenty five year old man and he definitely doesn't hate anyone in his family, not even the annoying pineapple carnivore anymore, but he can't stand the smell that always clings to the bomber. The smell of burning nicotine and dynamite deaths.

It's...tolerable when he's around him since conversations with Gokudera tend to be angry and short but there are nights when the scent clings to Tsunayoshi like water to a plastic bottle.

Hibari is, for the record, not jealous when that happens but angry because that is the smell of death and Tsuna is nothing like death.

So these are the nights when he holds Tsunayoshi so tight that the brunette looks at him with wondering eyes and speaks questions like "_did you and Mukuro fight again_?" or "_did Lambo say something stupid about me tripping and killing myself again?"_

Hibari made a decision long ago that telling Tsuna that the smell of his best friend put him on edge was a bad idea. So most nights, he buries his head in Tsuna's neck and revels in the way this, at least this, still smells like strawberry shampoo and an office filled with flowers from his mother and murmurs, "_Something like that."_

* * *

**E/n: **it's strange to write from Hibari's pov. I hope I got it right


	6. Kiss

**One Hundred Things I Need to Do But I Only Want to do You**

**Prompt: **Kiss

* * *

"Who do you want to invite?"

"What?" Tsuna pulled his shirt off of his head, tossing it into the laundry basket, near the door before turning his attention to Kyoya. The Cloud guardian was sitting on their bed, his legs crossed under him as he watched Tsuna. "Didn't we just have a meeting with Chrome and Reborn about-"

"If," Kyoya interrupted, "you weren't a mafia boss, who would you invite to our wedding? If you had no obligations to keep up alliances or anything."

"The Guardians, The Varia, The Millefiore, The Shimon, The Giglio Nero, Dino, Romario, Mama, the Arcobaleno. Bianchi, Futa, Ipin, Basil, Hana, Kyoko, Lancia, Kusakabe and Haru. Spanner, Shoichi, and Gianni if I could drag them out of the labs for a day. Grandpa of course." Tsuna listed. He though before adding, "Chikusa and Ken too but I'm sure Ken will be Chrome's date and Chikusa will probably come with Mukuro.

Kyoya waited a minute before quirking an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

Tsuna thought for a minute before nodding. "Their our family. Even the ones who aren't Vongola – Yuni, Gamma, Byakuran, Enma."

There was a minute before Kyoya grunted, "Good. I was getting angry just thinking about how crowded the wedding would be before."

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head. "Kyoya, just because that's what I want doesn't mean that what we can have."

A grin spread across Kyoya's face, "I'll just discipline anyone who complains."

Even as he threw a pillow at Kyoya, objecting with something about how he was going to cause an international incident, Tsuna's heart swelled with affection.

* * *

**E/n: **Man one day I might actually write the wedding rather then just writing a ton of drabbles across literally every one of my drabble series about it.


End file.
